Foreigners
by Lex Vexon
Summary: Terrorist: After a long day, neither of the two expected to have this kind of run-in with foreigners, especially not on the local train. Humorous one-shot written for a friend. I do not own Junjou Romantica.


The sound of a train coming in was probably the best thing Shinobu and Miyagi had heard since they had gotten to the station. While it had been a great day since they had finally been able to on their long awaited date, it had also been a long one. Normally they would have taken Miyagi's car to their destination, but winter was cruel this year. There was more snow and ice than the few previous years had brought, and it had taken a toll on Miyagi's tires. So, the car was in the shop, and Miyagi and Shinobu were on the train.

The train itself was packed with people when it got to the station, but thankfully a good amount of the people standing filed out at the particular stop they were at. Still, commuters took any seat they could find. Couples separated from each other just so they could rest their legs, and Miyagi and Shinobu were no different. There were only two seats open, but each was on either side of a foreign girl. Shinobu reluctantly sat down, and Miyagi, though he would probably never say, was a little down that he could not sit next to his stubborn boyfriend.

After the first stop, Shinobu couldn't help but notice that the girl next to him was looking quite embarrassed, and only glanced up to look at another foreign girl that Shinobu assumed was her friend. At the risk of sounding conceited, Shinobu knew that it was because she was sitting in-between two very attractive men, and even though this statement included him, he could not help but get a bit jealous that some foreign girl was sitting next to _his_Miyagi. He did no good job of covering this up either, because when Miyagi glanced over, Shinobu's arms were crossed and his expression was slowly becoming a scowl. Lucky for them, though, more and more people were getting off with each stop, and eventually it was only Shinobu, Miyagi, and the two foreign girls in the train car. The girl quickly got up and moved next to her equally foreign friend, who started to snicker at the poor girl's situation. Obviously these two had no idea of the odd couple's English skills, because the snickering one started to tease the poor girl.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Ahaha! The look on your face was so hilarious! Look at your face, it's like a tomato!"

"Shut up, you're so stupid!"

"Hm, don't worry. I admit they are attractive. How old would you say? Mid-twenties?"

While the two were whispering, Shinobu could easily hear them in the otherwise quiet car. He had since moved over to sit next to Miyagi, and could feel the man stiffen in surprise and the girl's decision that he was in his mid-twenties. In the spur of the moment, Miyagi turned his head to look at Shinobu, who was already looking at him, and winked.

The two suddenly stopped talking and looked at each other with wide eyes, and then back at the couple. Realizing what Miyagi had just done, the two men started to blush and fidget in their seats, suddenly very uncomfortable, but Shinobu, misunderstanding the silence of the girls, started to become a bit annoyed. Without thinking anymore of the situation, Shinobu looked at the girls.

"Do you have some kind of problem?" Shinobu asked, still staring daggers at the two foreigners.

"Oh…" The two were surprised by the nearly perfect English.

Both of the girls stared back in silence, until the one who had previously been sitting in-between them spoke up.

"Well, you see, we were actually both thinking that you two make a really cute couple and stuff, it's not like we're against it or anything."

"It's totally normal to us!"

Shinobu was taken slightly aback by the words. They weren't meaningful or anything, it's simply that many times there were people who'd show disgust at their relationship whenever they were out in public.

"Oh…um…sorry."

"It's no problem!"

"Yeah, misunderstandings happen all the time."

"_The next stop is Nerima Takanodai. The next stop is Nerima Takanodai."_

The next few minutes were spent in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Shinobu was embarrassed, but Miyagi, with his newfound knowledge of the girls' being comfortable with their kind of relationship, simply smiled and held Shinobu's hand.

"_This is Nerima Takanodai."_

"Oh, that's our stop!"

"Heh," Miyagi said, "That's our stop as well."

It started to become slightly awkward as the four walked through the empty station to get outside, there was no type of small talk between either groups of two. In order to get out of the awkwardness, the teasing girl asked her friend if they could get something from the small convenience store inside the lobby of the station.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Unfortunately for the poor girl, her shoelace was untied, and she began to fall. Luckily for her though, she was caught before she hit the floor…by Miyagi.

Shinobu and the teasing girl stood silently, both with a twinge of jealousy showing on their faces. At the same time, they both pulled their person away from the other.

"C'mon, Lindsey! Let's go! I can't stand you being the only one who gets all this time with attractive men!"

"Wait, Lois! Didn't you want to get something? Lois!"

The two were out of the station immediately, leaving Miyagi and Shinobu standing silently next to each other.

"You know…I was only making sure she didn't fall!" Miyagi didn't want to cause _another_misunderstanding between them.

"I know, Miyagi! Geeze…"

Miyagi sighed with relief, "Thank goodness…"

"Now let's go home, " Shinobu said, "They're not the only ones who find you attractive."

**And now we turn you over the Lois for an obligatory author's note.  
>So this isn't my first story, but earlier this year I just decided to up and delete everything that I had on here and start fresh, new user name and all. Sometime after that I started watching Junjou Romantica and such….actually….was that this year or last year? Time has been passing me so quickly, it seems. ANYWHO, I wrote this story for my BEST FRIEND Lindsey. Terrorist is her favorite couple and the Junjou series, and when I asked her what situation she would want to be in with the couple, she told me that it would be funny if she ending up having to sit between the two of them on public transportation. I drew it up and then decided to write a story. I sent it to her and got this back:<strong>

_KYAAAAA MY HEART~_

_Ahhha my face felt all red from reading that /_

_You did SOOOO goood Lois! This is the cutest thing ever!_

_Keeping forever and printing it out._

_/ Uuu~ Shinobu you card!_

**Ahhh, okay this is getting very long, so I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA. No matter how much I wish to be Misaki's BFF, well, that simply isn't going to happen.**


End file.
